Amore Innegabile
by IheartRUKA-kun
Summary: Danny and Don are lovers. Slash. Mpreg. Lime. Now lemon! Don't like don't read. Possible Monroe bashing later.
1. Rambling

A/N: Anything recognizable does not belong to me. First multi-chapter fanfiction. First slash, first Mpreg. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Huge thanks to my beta Blackbeltkunoichi who fixes my comma issues.

Chapter 1

The light click of the lock as the key turned. The gentle creak of the door as it opened. Danny entered the room, shut the door, and let his coat drop to the floor, not bothering to hang it up. He sighed as he made a beeline for the couch, pausing only to crank up the thermostat to banish the winter chill. He flipped on some basketball game and sighed again. It had been a hell of a day. A kid from his neighborhood had been the victim of a hit and run. Once they had tracked down the perp, he put up a hell of a fight. He winced as he brushed a hand over his bruised shoulder. As his shoulder twinged again, he gingerly hoisted himself up from the couch and entered the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer and a couple of aspirin. Just as he was leaving the kitchen, he heard the familiar creak of the front door. Not bothering to turn around, he dry-swallowed the aspirin and set his beer on the low table in front of the couch. Arms circled his waist and he felt himself being pulled into the familiar embrace of none other than Don Flack Jr. He leaned into the taller man and breathed in his scent; black coffee with a hint of peppermint. Danny closed his eyes and let himself bask in his lover's presence. Don gently maneuvered them so that they were sitting on the couch, his back against the cushions and Danny between his knees. Keeping Danny pressed to him, Don trailed his hands along Danny's chest, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. He lightly rested his chin on Danny's head.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Sore," came the mumbled reply.

Don gently tugged off the outer shirt revealing a thin, white wife beater and a large, deep purple bruise. Don cautiously explored the wound with his fingers, noting the swelling, earning a hiss from Danny.

"Just a moment." He placed a kiss on the back of Danny's neck, carefully got up, and disappeared into the kitchen, only to return a minute later with an ice pack. When he had settled himself behind Danny once more, he tenderly pressed the ice to the younger man's abused shoulder. Danny sighed again, this time with relief. With his free hand, Don began to work out the knots of tension in Danny's neck and good shoulder. Danny let his head roll forward, chin on his chest. He moaned when Don reached a particularly painful knot. They sat like that for what felt like hours, content to ignore the worries of the world.

Finally, Don broke the relaxed silence, "Danny?"

"Hmm..?" came the drowsy reply.

Don took a deep breath, trying to assemble what he wanted to say next into some sort of coherent order.

"Look. . .I know that we agreed that we wanted this relationship to become somethin' more than fuck buddies a long time ago. . ." He paused again. Danny, now fully awake and thoroughly confused, turned to face Don. Seeing that Danny was taking his statement the wrong way, he hurriedly continued, "I'm not sayin' that I want to go back on that. Nothin' like that. What I mean is. . . that it . . . well it just didn't seem formal enough, ya know?"

Before Danny had time to process what exactly Don said, Don had moved out from behind Danny and was kneeling in front of him. "What I'm trying to say is that," Don reached into his jacket pocket for a black velvet box. "I want you Danny. For myself. And I want the world to know it. Danny, will you marry me?" Don opened the box revealing two intricately carved solid gold bands. "I know that it won't be legally binding or anything. . ." His nervousness was causing him to ramble. " . . . But you know it would -" Danny pulled Don out of his anxiety-induced blabbering with a deep, passionate kiss. Danny pulled out of the kiss first.

"So that's a yes?" Don said meekly, slightly breathless. Danny just threw him his trademark Messer grin and picked up the smaller of the two rings. It was finely made and on the inside was engraved 'Love is not just physical.'

"If you don't like the engraving I can. . . I can get it changed if you-" Danny cut him off once more.

"You're rambling again," he whispered around the other's lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I want everything to be perfect. . ." mumbled Don.

"It's short, sweet, and to the point. So, you gonna put this thing on me or what?"

Once the rings were settled on the respective left hands, Don muttered, "What are the guys at work gonna say?"

"They know we're together, they've known that for awhile. Besides, since when do you care what other people think?"

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right. But what about that chick from Montana? The one that's always hitting on you?"

Danny smirked, "Well, she's gonna be in for a rude awakening, now, isn't she?"

Don stood, pulling Danny to his feet. "So ya really do like it?"

"I love it. And I do believe this is a cause for celebration." He had that unmistakable glint in his eye. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Neither got much sleep that night.

A/N: ok this first chapter is really short the next ones should be longer. I will attempt to get at least one new chapter up every week or every two weeks. You kno you want to click that little button that says review.


	2. In Sickness and In Health

Chapter 2

A/N: As for some of the procedures occurring in this chapter I'm basing them off of things I witnessed when I was nine so if I'm totally off in my description, please let me know so that I can fix it, plzkthnks! Standard disclaimers apply. Hearts to my beta, Blackbeltkunoichi

The vicious green light that shown from the alarm clock read 3:42 A.M. as Danny lay wide awake, sleep fleeing his grasp. Don lay spooned behind Danny, fast asleep. He idly fingered the ring on his left hand, reminiscing about the day he had received it several weeks previously. Okay, so it had been five weeks and four days exactly, but who's counting? He grinned inwardly as he recalled his co-workers' reactions to the wedding band. Mac and Stella hadn't been surprised in the least. Sheldon had congratulated them both, while Adam had seemed a little put-out at learning Danny was officially taken. And Montana. That was the best one of all. Her eyes had gotten as big as saucers, then she promptly slumped into a dead faint. Upon awakening, she apologized profusely for being so forward. Since then, anytime she had been alone in the same room as Danny, she'd gone red, stuttered some excuse and fled. Whilst trying to contain his mirth without waking his lover, a sudden wave of nausea assailed him from out of the blue. No longer concerned about waking Don, he rushed into the bathroom to lose the entire contents of his stomach. Don, who had awakened at his husband's abrupt departure, found Danny kneeling in the bathroom looking, frankly, like hell. He retrieved a cloth from the cabinet, wet it and swiped it across Danny's brow and face. He pulled him to his feet so he could rinse the foul taste out of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"No idea. Maybe the Chinese take-out we had last night didn't agree with me or somethin'."

"I don' know about that. I ate it, too, and I'm all right. Either way, let's get you back to bed." Don helped Danny out of the bathroom into their bedroom. They settled in to try to catch another few hours of sleep before their shift the next day. When Danny woke, he felt no traces of the nausea that had plagued him the night before. The next night, just around 3:30AM Danny was awakened by the roiling in his stomach. Once again, by morning, he was completely recovered. After a week, it became clear that this nightly ritual of paying homage to the porcelain god was not going to go away on its own and both men became concerned.

Danny was nervous as he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. A light squeeze of his hand from Don helped to alleviate his unease. Upon hearing Danny's symptoms, the doctor easily wrote it off as acid reflux, gave him some meds, and sent him on his way.

It had been four days since then. The pills hadn't helped at all, and today, Mac had sent Danny home when he'd gotten sick on the job. Don came home to find his lover on the couch, eyes closed. Don quietly went into the bedroom to change. When he re-entered the living room, Danny's eyes fluttered open and Don was at his side.

"How do you feel? Mac said you were sick at work today," said Don as he helped Danny into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I feel like crap," he groaned as the dizziness assailed him.

"There's no way in hell this is anything normal. You're going back to the doctors. I think we need a second opinion," Don murmured as he worriedly carded his fingers through Danny's hair.

The next morning was a blur. Sometime after noon, Danny was seated yet again in a doctor's office. How he abhorred these places! The butterflies in his stomach were of a different sort than the ones of the past few weeks. 'What if something is seriously wrong? Am I going to die? I don't want to die yet!' His breath quickened as these thoughts whipped through his mind like a gunshot. A comforting hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear, though he could not recall what words were being spoken, calmed him immensely. Eventually, his breathing evened out and he came back to himself. He looked about the room and found himself being drawn into the ocean blue pools of Don's eyes. No words were spoken, but the meaning was clear: whatever happens, we'll get through it together.

Their gaze was broken when the door opened and a slim, Hispanic woman, clad in a white lab coat, entered.

"Hello. I am Dr. Rosario Sanchéz. I understand that you have been having stomach problems. Could you elaborate on your symptoms?"

Danny proceeded to explain his night sickness as well as the dull ache in his abdomen that he had noticed for the first time this morning. Dr. Sanchéz "hmm 'd" contemplatively as she thought over this information.

"And the medication that Dr. Hawthorne prescribed did not help at all?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Interesting." Don and Danny shared a glance. 'Interesting? What the hell does that mean?'

Dr. Sanchéz adopted a very professional tone, "I have a theory as to the cause of your illness, but it will require some tests. I'm going to draw blood for analysis and schedule you for an ultrasound in three days."

Don broke in with, "An ultrasound? Aren't those for pregnant women?"

"Yes, Mr. Flack that is the primary use," she said, a strange glint in her eye, "but an ultrasound will be able to pick up any possible deformities or foreign objects." She bid them good day and they left very confused.

The next few days could not pass quickly enough for Danny. He was finally going to find out what was going on. Yet, in the same breath, the news could never come and it would be too soon; what if it was something that had no cure?

Don spent the majority of their time together calming and comforting a distraught Danny. On the outside, Don was a solid wall of love and optimism. Honestly, underneath it all, he was an emotional train wreck. He wanted to believe that everything would be all right, but he had to prepare himself for the worst. The possibility that he might lose Danny, his Danny, nearly unhinged him. Nonetheless, he had to keep strong. For Danny's sake.

Danny and Don walked into the hospital, hands clasped, not caring who saw. Danny was a bundle of nerves as he changed into one of those ridiculously thin, hospital issue, paper gowns and settled himself on the paper-covered table. Don and Dr. Sanchéz entered. A nurse wheeled a TV-like monitor up next to the bed and left while Dr. Sanchéz opened a bottle of blue-green goo. Don was glaring daggers and looking distinctly jealous at the same time when the doctor began smearing the goo on his Danny's soft skin. Danny, noting Don's reaction, grinned inwardly. He would never admit it, but he loved when his husband was overly protective of him. His anxiety lessened, if only slightly. Dr. Sanchéz picked up a short, cylindrical device, gently pressed it into the goo and flipped on the screen.

The picture on the screen was a blur of dark grey and lighter grey areas. She began to move the instrument around Danny's abdomen. She gasped as she rolled over a certain spot. Two very small blobs appeared on the screen. She pressed a button to freeze and print the image. Then, she flicked off the screen, apparently having found what she was looking for. She cleared the goo and left them with instructions to meet her in her office after Danny got dressed.

The trek to the third floor took no time at all and the boys were once again seated in front of the mahogany desk.

"With the combination of your blood work and ultrasound, I can safely say that my theory is correct."

Don and Danny's hearts sped up as they interlaced their fingers once more . . .

A/N: Aha! Evil cliffy, though it's not really hard to guess where this is going. Not sure when the next one will be but I will try to stick to my one to two week deadline. Thanks to my reviewers!!


	3. Il Legami Quello Legare

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've been having privacy issues. Slightly OOC Stella.

_Don and Danny's hearts sped up as they interlaced their fingers once more._

"Danny . . . you're pregnant."

"That's all?! I'm not dying?"

"Pregnant?!" The respective voices exclaimed.

"To answer your questions: yes, pregnant, yes, that's it, and no, you're not dying," she answered mildly as though she gave out this sort of news on a regular basis.

Danny's heart soared at the words 'not dying.' He was grinning like a maniac when the gears ground to a halt, the lightbulb came on, and her words hit him like a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to the face. "How the hell am I pregnant?!?!"

Dr. Sanchéz's mildly bemused expression indicated that she had in fact witnessed the aforementioned realization.

"Yes, pregnant. A pregnant man. This has only occurred once before. You have a point mutation of the twelfth chromosome. The mutation is rare, but it causes a person to develop both sets of reproductive organs. The person's DNA is male but he has inactive, accessory, female sex organs. In theory, there would be no complications as the female organs will remain inactive unless they are exposed to foreign semen. Congratulations, Mr. Messer, Mr. Flack. Not only are you having a baby, but you are having two; twins."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Danny, stirring Don, who had been staring slack-jawed, out of his stupor.

"Indeed."

A look of terror crossed Danny's face, "Oh, God. Don . . . I- I . . . I understand if you want to go." His eyes welled with unshed tears. "I never knew that somethin' like this could-" Don caught Danny's chin with his hand forcing him to look him in the eye.

"What are ya talkin' about? I'm not goin' anywhere. I made that promise when I gave you that ring. Besides, we're having babies. A family, all to our own. I don't think I've ever been happier." He pressed a gentle kiss on Danny's lips.

"Really?"

"Really, Danny."

Dr. Sanchéz smiled softly at the exchange, and proceeded to lecture them about Danny's case and things to watch out for. She referred them to a friend of hers, Dr. Skky Wesston, a specialist in high-risk pregnancies.

The two young men left the hospital with a dazed look and a blazing hope in their hearts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Danny stood and stretched carefully, wincing slightly. As he got ready for work, he thought about yesterday and the celebration last night. He was a little worried about breaking the news to Mac. He had hoped to put this off for a couple of weeks, but now that he was with child, it was no longer safe for him to work in the field. Although sentencing himself to months of lab duty and paperwork was not high on his list of favorite things, he would do what he had to, to protect his children.

Don and Danny met in Mac's office.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"Well, Mac, you see . . . I need to take lab duty for several months . . . " Mac's questioning glance prompted Danny to continue, "I -ah- well . . . I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening. A crease appeared in Mac's brow as he absorbed what had been said.

"Excuse me?"

The two detectives launched into their account of what had happened the past week, allowing Mac to examine the blown-up copy of the most recent ultrasound.

"Well, this is an interesting development. Yes, you're out of the field."

"I don't plan on telling everyone else right away, so if you could be discreet about it . . . " Danny pleaded.

Mac smiled, "Not a word. Go get to work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several days after explaining the situation to Mac, the boys arrived for their first visit with Dr. Wesston. Upon entering the office, they were greeted by a tall, slim woman. Her caramel-colored hair was pulled back into a tightly-wound bun, and her grey eyes were piercing in their gaze. Danny grimaced inwardly._ Another woman? This is going to be an awkward nine months._ He turned his focus back to what the doctor was saying. She had begun a lecture on prenatal care, and Danny began to listen with interest. Once through with her monologue, she ran a number of tests to insure that minimal complications would arise during the pregnancy.

"The test came back clear," she stated, her eyes raising from the chart to look at Danny. "You will, however, need to begin taking hormone supplements as your body is not producing enough estrogen and progesterone. Also, you will have more exams then most women would during a pregnancy because you are at a high risk of miscarriage. During your third trimester you will have appointments almost every other day."

She continued with other precautions and set them appointments for once every two weeks for the next two months.

Danny settled into the passenger seat of Don's Denali, his brow creased.

"What's on your mind?" Don asked.

"I just can't believe this is really happening. It feels like a dream."

Don leaned over and kissed Danny, parting his lips with his tongue and running it over his pallet and teeth.

"Tastes real to me."

Danny smiled softly, "Let's go home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Danny fidgeted nervously as he stood in front of the break room. Don joined him after closing the door behind Sheldon who had just entered. Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Adam and Sid were seated, waiting for him to begin. Lindsay had been fired four days previously for corroborating evidence.

Danny began,"I -we- called you all here because..." He paused.

Don, taking pity on his lover, finished for him,"We're having a baby; twins actually."

He proceeded to tell their tale for the last time. Their identical looks of shock were almost comical.

"Awww! Have you thought about names? Do you know if you're having boys or girls? How far along are you?" Stella asked in a quick succession.

"Well in order: not yet; both girls; and a little over two months," Danny replied.

After several more, less exuberant questions, Don and Danny left the precinct feeling satisfied that their secret was out among friends; along with the threat of a painful death should it slip beyond the office.

Arriving at their apartment, Danny pulled Don into a long kiss. They lay contentedly on the couch for a few hours before Don pulled Danny into the shower to help him _unwind._

A/N: I do have names picked for the babies but I'm not completely sure that I want to use them so suggestions are welcome . Also, I haven't written the complete story yet so chapter 4 may or may not be on time. Please be patient, my plot bunnies joined a union and I can't over work them without a lawsuit. Thanks to my reviewers and my dearest beta Blackbeltkunoichi!


	4. Of Roses and Sunrises

Chapter 4

**A/N:** My brain to paper word embargo has been lifted! This chapter has been rewritten over four times and I realize that its short which is why I'm posting two! I hope you enjoy and please keep up the awesome reveiws v

Danny left the precinct late that night. Four homicides in one day, he groaned at the memory. 'At least,' he thought, 'tomorrow's my day off.' Opening his apartment door, Danny heard the sound of water rushing in the bathroom, as well as the slightly off-key musical stylings of one Don Flack. He smiled softly and was thinking of joining him when the blinking red light of the answering machine caught his eye. Pressing the button he recognized his father's voice reminding him of their plans to watch the game the next day. Danny was mildly surprised, he'd completely forgotten. Cold droplets landing on his head made him look up suddenly. Don, who had just shaken out his hair and sprayed Danny with the cast-off, was standing behind him.

"Thanks for the bath." Danny said dryly.

"Eh, ya looked like you could use one. So you gonna tell him tomorrow?"

A sigh. "I 'spose. It's not like I can't not tell him, I'm going to be showing soon." Another sigh. "How awkward is it to have to tell your dad that you're pregnant?"

"Dunno; why don' ya ask any one of the girls who've ever been pregnant?"

Danny glared and punched Don lightly on the arm, then pouted. "That's different."

Don found that pout irresistible. He captured Danny's mouth for a slow, sensual kiss.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

The next day Danny showed up at his Dad's, bearing chips and dip and his old Mets baseball cap. The game started not long after. Together they cheered, booed, and yelled at the clearly brain-dead umpire.

Carmine Messer knew his son very well. Danny had seemed preoccupied when he'd arrived, but the older man had waved it off as stress from his job. Now, near the end of the game, he noticed that other than opening it, Danny hadn't touched his beer. Of course, his son was nowhere near being an alcoholic, but he was never one to turn down a beer. Something was up.

After a crushing defeat of the Florida Marlins, Danny clicked off the tv. He looked at his father and could tell that his dad knew that he was holding something back so, he threw all pretenses into the wind.

"Dad... I'm pregnant."

His father's face portrayed a myriad of emotions, concern and confusion being the most prominent. Danny continued on to explain, to the best of his ability, his condition.

"This was Don's doing I assume." Carmine stated after Danny had finished.

Danny blushed slightly and nodded. Carmine smiled approvingly. He'd always been supportive of his son and, over the years, he'd come to like Don very much.

"Well it seems, I get to be a grandpa after all. How far along are you?"

"Just about three months."

"Have you and Don come up names yet?"

Danny's blank look was all the answer he needed. When they had finished talking, Carmine walked his son to the door and embraced him. "Take care of yourself, son, and... I'm proud of you."

Danny, greatly strengthened by his father's words, smiled and took his leave.

Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx

That night Danny and Don lay in bed in a comfortable silence. Don was gently massaging Danny's slightly swollen stomach, when Danny spoke suddenly.

"What are we going to name them?"

"What?"

"The babies. How are we going to pick names?"

Don thought quietly for a moment, "What about Rosalynn? After your mother."

"Hmm... I like Danielle. Danielle Rosalynn Messer-Flack," Danny said looking to Don for approval.

Don kissed him, "It's perfect. What about the other?"

"... Dawn. It reminds me of you."

Don smiled softly, "And Carmen for her granddad. Dawn Carmen Messer-Flack."

Danny couldn't help but smile as well. Don leaned over and placed two tender kisses on Danny's exposed belly. He moved up to kiss Danny again. They slept peacefully that night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta as always


	5. No Day But Today

Chapter 5

**A/N: **RENT SPOILERS This chapter is _really_ short and I apologize it wasn't meant to be anything big just some cute fluff. I do not own Rent or any of the characters or songs mentioned. This chapter is song-fic ish.

It had been Danny's day off when Don came home to find his lover on the couch, staring at tv, dunking hot sauce-flavored dill pickles into raspberry yogurt and eating them by the handful, tears streaming down his cheeks. Don quickly moved to settle himself sideways on the sofa to gather Danny in his arms.

"Hey now baby, what's going on? What happened?" Don asked gently.

"It's Angel!" Danny sobbed. In a slightly more subdued voice he continued, "I- I can' believe she's... gone."

Don's brow furrowed in confusion and Danny continued to cry into Don's shoulder. The sounds of the tv drew his attention. "... So please for my sake... can't believe he's gone..." Suddenly it all became clear. Danny had been watching that ridiculous movie Rent.

"It's ok, Danny, it's only a movie. There's no reason to be so upset," he chided softly.

Danny looked up, his eyes fiery, "So says you! It doesn't affect you because you have no emotions! You're insensitive and oblivious!" His eyes grew wide at the words he'd spoken. "Oh God, Don I'm so sorry! I... I don' know what came over me." Tears began fall once more.

Having paid attention to what Dr. Wesston had said about pregnancy throwing hormones out of whack, Don knew that the mood swings were bound to hit sometime. He held his lover to him, trying to comfort the younger man. To try and show some respect for that damn musical that was so close to Danny's heart, he sighed inwardly and began to sing.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

_No way can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your man hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

_'Cause every night who's in your bed..._

Slowly, Danny sniffed and looked up. He joined Don for the last refrain.

_"Take me baby or leave me."_

Danny smiled, eyes still red and puffy, the raging hormones backing off to return Danny to himself. He sniffed again, a glimmer in his eyes, "Take me baby?"

Don pressed his lips to Danny's. "Anytime."

A/N: Without my dearest beta my work is nothing but a mess of commas.


	6. Mmm Mmm Good

Chapter 6

Rated M for Mmm Mmm Good

Danny was sitting at his desk running some last-minute paperwork, as this was his last day at the precinct until after the birth of his babies. He rose carefully to stand and stretch. He wobbled a bit as his swollen stomach had shifted his center of gravity, throwing his balance off. He sighed. He was a little over five months along, and was now very obviously pregnant. Running a hand over his belly, he thought ruefully of the white lab coat that he once used to hide the bulge, which now hung limply from his shoulders as it did not reach far enough to do up the clasps. He sat down again. He was exhausted and wished more than anything to go home. He begrudgingly went back to tackling his stack of files.

He'd just finished when Don entered. Don walked around Danny's desk to stand behind his chair. He wrapped his arms around Danny and rested his chin on Danny's head. His hand snaked up the front of Danny's favorite green shirt, gently running them over his swollen stomach.

"How was your day?"

Danny sighed and leaned into Don, muttering about pointless paperwork. He stopped abruptly mid-grumble, eyes wide.

"Danny what-?"

Danny cut him off by taking Don's hand from its current position and moved it down and left a bit. Don's confusion evaporated in an instant. He felt a faint, but very real thump. One of the babies... one of HIS babies kicked! Don looked at Danny and both men grinned. Don pulled Danny up and embraced him properly, though taking care not to press on their precious cargo. After a small chaste kiss, Don spoke.

"C'mon Danny let's get outta here."

Don led Danny down the front steps of the precinct. Danny squeezed Don's hand in gratitude when he noticed that Don had thought to pull the car out front. Don squeezed back. It might seem overly protective, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to jeopardize his lover's or his babies' lives on a long walk through a busy parking lot.

After a quiet ride home, Don parked in front of their apartment. Once they'd arrived at their rooms, Danny kicked off his shoes at the door and made a beeline for the bedroom, shedding his outer clothes as he went. Don came in a minute later to find Danny already asleep, the long day taking its toll. He smiled slightly as he stripped. Danny looked so innocent in sleep. Don climbed in next to Danny. He lay a protective arm over him, closed his eyes and smirked at the thought of what was in store for Danny tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Danny noticed when he woke was that he had a raging hard on. The next thing he noticed was a hot, wet mouth doing absolutely sinful things to said hard on. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Don's headed bobbing up and down between his legs. He moaned and thrust up into Don's mouth, who accepted him eagerly. Don moaned around Danny, the vibrations sending him over the edge, screaming his release. Don hungrily accepted his lover's seed. He finished himself off with a few, quick strokes of his hand, his own seed covering his stomach. Carefully, he straddled Danny's thighs and rest his weight on his hands, positioned on either side of his lover's head. Bending down, he kissed Danny. Danny leaned into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Don entrance. He could taste himself on Don's tongue.

When they broke apart Danny mumbled, "Good morning to you too."

"More like afternoon."

Danny turned his head to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock and was surprised to note that it was indeed nearing 2 PM. With one more kiss, Don got up and left Danny with instructions not to move. He returned bearing a tray. Danny's eyes lit up when on top of the tray he spied a large quantity of his favorite pancakes covered in copious amounts of syrup, whip cream, and strawberries. Overall, both men would agree that breakfast was a very delicious affair.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily watching movies and just enjoying being close (as Danny would never confess to snuggling). When the most recent movie's credits began to roll, Don grinned and thought, 'Now part two begins...'

He tugged Danny up and led him into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and helped Danny out of his clothes. Danny stepped under the spray, letting the water roll over him. The sight of Danny standing there head thrown back, eyes closed in contentment made Don's heart speed up. He stepped into the shower as well, closing the door. His arms folded around the shorter man, pressing their bodies together. Tendrils of heat sparked from where they touched. They kissed gently, without rush, filled with tenderness and love. Slowly they broke apart.

Don reached for the shampoo, lathering it in his hands, then running them through Danny's hair. He massaged the scalp while placing kisses along his neck and shoulders. Danny stepped under the spray while Don took care of his own hair. Then Don gathered soap in his hands and guided them around his lover's smooth skin, gliding over his shoulders and arms. Don continued down to Danny's toned pecs, stopping only momentarily to play with the pink nubs. Don's hands continued the gentle journey over his lover's rounded belly and lower, down to the legs and feet. Turning him, Don worked the soap across Danny's back and lower over the smooth globes of flesh. This time, he allowed Danny to repeat the motions on his body, even though the younger man couldn't reach past Don's hips.

They rinsed off just as the water was cooling. Shutting off the water, Don helped Danny out over the edge of the tub. He grabbed two towels and dried himself, then Danny. He moved the soft fabric over Danny's skin while nibbling on a ticklish spot on Danny's neck. When he was satisfied that Danny was dry he abandoned his neck and claimed his lips.

"Why are you doing all this?" Danny whispered into the kiss.

Don pulled away and smiled softly, "Because I can. And because I love you."

It was seldom that those words were affirmed aloud, though it wasn't because they weren't true. The truth staring at him from those blue eyes; the love behind the words made tears prick at the corners of Danny's eyes.

"I love you too."

The words were whispered but they seemed to echo as if they had been yelled. Both men smiled and met for a slow, searing kiss. Don's hand happened to be in the right place and he was able to feel it as well. A small fluttering feeling from one of the babies seemed to be a sign that they could sense their parents' emotions. Danny smiled into Don's lips and brought his head down to rest in the small hollow between Don's chin and chest. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours before Don kissed Danny on the head.

"C'mon. I'm not finished with you yet."

He steered Danny onto the bed and had him lie on his side facing away from him. He pulled a bottle of scented oil from the nightside. Uncapping it, he poured a generous amount into his hands, letting it warm a bit before beginning to work it into Danny's neck and back.  
Danny jumped slightly at the feeling of a cool liquid being applied warm skin. He quickly relaxed under the ministrations of his lover's skilled hands. He felt the all tension melt away as well as any aches from supporting the babies. He couldn't help the moans of pure pleasure that escaped from his mouth.

Every moan from his lover sent blood rushing to his groin. The feel of the younger man beneath his hands; the loving connection that they shared that embodied itself in a warmth like sunshine on a summer day. He thanked God for this moment, these feelings. He helped Danny turn over on his back and moved to the end of the bed. He began to work on his legs, taking special care around the joints.

Danny closed his eyes. Don had amazing hands. Those hands were creeping up his legs, tantalizingly close to a certain part of his anatomy that was drawing blood from the rest of his body. He rolled his hips, trying to brush himself against Don's hand.

"Not yet," came Don's voice. He placed a kiss on Danny's hip. "Trust me, relax."

Don continued upward, ignoring Danny's weeping erection. He moved his slick hands over Danny's belly, not really massaging. Just a feather light touch, almost tickling. He pushed the pads of his thumbs into the younger man's strong pectoral muscles, alternating pressure. He placed a kiss on one of the stubs, causing it to harden. He continued to work down Danny's arms and hands. Finally, he placed his hands on Danny's temples, using his thumbs to relax the muscles around his eyes and jaw. He placed a kiss on Danny's lower lip, biting gently. After a minute he pulled away.

Danny whimpered a bit at the loss of contact. A warm hand settled on his leg and he gasped as one slick digit entered him without any resistance. He moaned as the finger began to move, stretching him. A second finger was added. He tried to move his hips to take them deeper, but Don had a hold of his hip. He let out a small frustrated noise.

"Shhh. Relax." Don said, rubbing the tan skin of Danny's side.

Don pulled out and heard Danny mewl at the emptiness. He slid a pillow under Danny to support his back. He slid his fingers back into Danny, three this time, searching. He heard Danny moan when he hit his prostate, the sound making his own member twitch.

Danny saw stars when Don found that spot in him. He felt the fingers leave to be replaced by Don's engorged member.

"Nnnn Don." Danny moaned, his relaxed body accepted the intruder to the hilt.

Don began to move slowly, but steadily. He pulled almost completely out, only to push back in at the same torturously slow speed.

This sensation was new to Danny. He was so used to a hard, fast pace to take out stress from a case, or a quickie in the locker room. The slow speed and precisely timed strokes drove him crazy with need. He gasped again when Don found his prostate again.

Don changed his angle so he could hit that sweet spot over and over. He picked up the pace ever so slightly.

Each thrust caused mini-lightning bolts to race through Danny's mind. He felt Don lean over him to capture his lips. With one last thrust, he felt himself screaming his lover's name with his release.

Danny's release caused his muscles to contract around Don, in turn causing him to spill his own seed inside Danny. He felt Danny's seed splatter his stomach as his lover called his name against his lips.

"Mmm," Don moaned, breathing hard.

He gathered his strength to pull out and carefully rolled off of Danny without putting weight on him. On weak legs, he snatched a towel from the closet and began to clean Danny and himself off. Tossing the towel to the floor, he climbed into his spot next to Danny and gathered the sex-dazed man into his arms.

Danny's brain had stopped functioning, leaving him in a haze of pure bliss. Tingles of pleasure radiated to his limbs. He was vaguely aware of being pulled into Don's arms.

"Mmn I... love you." Danny mumbled, semi-coherently.

Don merely responded with a kiss on his forehead and tightened his embrace. He watched Danny's eyes flutter closed.

"Happy Birthday Danny."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. This is my first lemon so feed-back (preferably positive ) would be great! No idea when my next muse will come. Thanks to my patient readers who put up with my ADD posting habits. And majors thanks to my beta Blackbeltkunoichi who puts up with my commas (or lack thereof), bad spelling, and every other grammatical issue known to man (my writing's been known to contain them all).


End file.
